Weakness
by XxXMiyavisHeartXxX
Summary: Deathnote AU. what was Watari thinking, bringing her here? Who is she? Without any history on his new guest, what will happen between Ryuzaki and his new "Muse" Jasmine...figure out L's one weakness...and be surprized. L x OC, later deathnote plot


DEATHNOTE FANFICTION NUMBER ONE

She was his. That much Watari knew. Ever since he brought her to him, he knew it would happen. At first, it was testy. He himself even had his doubts that he might have been wrong. The girl hardly spoke the first few months, but Watari had faith in both of them. Although his young master didn't realize it, she would bring him out of the isolation he had brought himself into. He still remembered the day that he brought her to the hotel the young master was currently working from.

He didn't tell Ryuzaki where she came from. He had decided that she would tell him when she felt she was ready. Bringing her in, she kept her gaze firmly fixed on the ground in front of her. Ryuzaki lifted his gaze to the door when he heard them enter. At first glance, Ryuzaki eyes widened only slightly. Anybody who didn't know Ryuzaki wouldn't be able to pick up these slight changes. However, Watari noticed it right away, but was not surprised at Ryuzaki's reaction.

His eyes moved between Watari and the nameless girl, before settling on her in a wide-eyed stare. He silently studied her. She wore a large black t-shirt, and light blue jeans that were torn at the knees. Her long brown hair was knotted and slightly greasy. Ryuzaki took a bite of cake into his mouth.

"Ryuzaki…This is Jasmine. She will be staying here for now," Watari said, giving him a look that clearly stated 'She's your responsibility.' They showed the girl to the bedroom, where she immediately went to sleep. Ryuzaki couldn't help but glare only slightly at Watari. What exactly was Watari's plan with this new guest?

"Watari," he spoke. They walked out into the hallway. Ryuzaki hopped onto the couch, going into a seemingly difficult form of sitting; feet flat and his knees to his chest, his arm resting carelessly on his knee.

"Do not fear, Ryuzaki. It is not a problem for her to be here. She's not on any opposing side," Watari spoke kindly, his eyes showing wisdom that Ryuzaki could only nod. He silently bit into a rather tart looking sweet, savouring the taste. He glanced at Watari in a questioning way. Getting the hint, Watari's eyebrows rose. "I will leave it to her to tell you why she is here."

She woke up to a pair of large black eyes staring at her. Jumping, she yelped, instantly moving back. What the hell? She glared at him, not appreciating being woken up like that, but he didn't even seem phased. She looked him over. He sat with his knees to his chest, slouched over to look down at her, his thumb pressed to his bottom lip in thought. He would've have been somewhat attractive if not for his messy hair, and black rimmed eyes that made it look like he hadn't slept in months.

They were still sitting in the same spot, staring at each other in silence when Watari came in. Jasmine immediately stood up. Watari looked between them over his glasses, but dismissed the tension in the air. Bringing the newly made soup to the end table, he looked between the two again.

"Arigato," Jasmine spoke for the first time. Her soft voice barely carried above a whisper. Ryuzaki was surprised to here her voice trembling ever so slightly. He watched her grab the plate with a slightly shaking hand, Ryuzaki almost expected the soup to spill over onto the white sheets of his bed, and he mentally groaned at the thought of the mess it would make. However, it seemed she got her hands under control and began eating. Watari bowed and left the room, and she half expected the strange man to leave with him. Ryuzaki remained still. She ignored his empty stare, and ate quietly. She couldn't even keep eye contact with him. His eyes scared her. It was if he didn't have any emotions.

He watched her intensely. She was a mystery to him. Why would Watari bring her here? There was something definitely off about her. Something different. Could this difference be the reason? She ate quietly, not glancing up once. He saw her tremble again. Hmmm.

That night, Ryuzaki sat on the couch, gently biting his thumb. He stared at the computer screen in front of him. He had searched all night, but had nothing come up under her name. To the world, she didn't exist. This troubled him slightly. Who was this person?

Walking back into the room, he watched her. Looking over her, he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Glancing again, he noticed a thin white scar that ran from right below her neck to her mid stomach. Not that Ryuzaki knew that. He only saw from her neck to where it showed on her stomach. Interesting…

Ryuzaki sat on the ground beside the sleeping guest. He would wait until morning before he began his interrogation

**Well, here it is!!! The first chapter of my first Deathnote fanfiction. Yay!!!! I would really appreciate any reviews, comments, ideas, anything!! If you want something to happen in this story, tell me! I'll take your ideas and see what I can do with them! I don't really know what's going to happen in this story yet, I do have plans for later in this story though. I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, and boring. But it will get better, I promise!**

**R & R???**


End file.
